This invention relates to the improvements in an article conveying apparatus and more particularly to novel alignment apparatus for use with a carousel-type rotary infeed device for articles such as carton blanks.
One particularly novel and useful carousel-type infeed device or unit for carton blanks is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,462, which is commonly owned herewith. In this U.S. patent, the rotary or carousel-type infeed device is specifically adapted to handle carton blanks which are presented stacked in facewise condition, and in stacks of predetermined and generally uniform height or axial length. These infeed devices are similar in many respects to those which have been found commercially attractive for handling supplies of can ends for attachment to can bodies as described and claimed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,741 and 4,000,709.
However, with the adaptation of these infeed units for use with carton blanks, certain additional problems were encountered. For example, processing machinery often will not function properly if the edges of the carton blanks have become bent or frayed during transfer from the infeed apparatus to a receiving conveyor or other supply means for a processing machine. Solutions to the foregoing and many of the other problems encountered with carton handling apparatus of this type are described and claimed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,462. However, there remains room for further improvement.
Generally speaking, the carousel-type infeed device is arranged to provide a number of carrier pockets which can be moved about an "endless" or closed track relative to an article delivery station. Preferably, the track is of a generally elongate, oval configuration and the article delivery station is located at one longitudinal end thereof. Generally speaking, the article delivery station is arranged such that only one of the carrier pockets is in alignment with the article delivery station at a given time. In some applications, a second, similar so-called transfer pocket is brought into alignment with the carrier pocket at the article delivery station and a transfer mechanism is used to transfer the entire stack of articles from the carrier pocket to this transfer pocket. In effecting this transfer, it is important that the two pockets be closely aligned to avoid damage to or mishandling of the carton blanks during the transfer. As a related matter, it is important that the carrier pocket of the carousel infeed device be prevented from pivotal or rocking motion relative to the receiving transfer pocket while in the delivery station and during the article transfer operation.
While the present invention is illustrated and described herein with reference to the above-described problem of aligning the carrier pocket at an article delivery station with a transfer pocket, it should be recognized that the invention may find utility in any application wherein it is desired to maintain a given alignment and prevent rocking or pivotal motion of a carrier pocket of a carousel infeed device or other similar structure.